mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Mar 20, 2014
Match 01 Game 1: Club A consisted of Raj, Sandeep, Veer, and Vincent. Club B consisted of Micah, Rocky, Geoff, and Daisee. Game 1 was dominated by Team A with their solid defense and timely passing. In this game Raj wasn't happy with Veer's style of playing as Raj stated that Veer wasn't running hard enough or playing defense but regardless this was an easy win for Team A. Game 2: Club A consisted of Raj, Sandeep, Vincent, and Geoff. Club B consisted of Veer, Micah, Rocky, and Daisee. This game saw Team B take an early 2-0 lead with superb teamwork and passing. There was about a 20 minute stoppage due to the ball getting lost in the bush. When the play resumed there were few controversies. In one play Veer took a shot and the ball was heading in net but Raj hand balled it. The subsequent free kick was missed. Few minutes later another play saw Veer take a shot that was going center of the net but again Raj hand balled it , the play continued and Sandeep scored for team A. Team B called for hand ball but this was after the goal was scored so the goal stood. Another controversial played followed where Team B had one of it's members on the ground injured ( Rocky) but Team A didn't show any sportsmanship and continued to play and subsequently scoring a goal while most of Team B member's were busy attending to Rocky. In another play Team B's member Daisee was on his cell phone kneeling down behind the net and Team A took advantage of this by scoring another goal. Team A went on to win this game by 5 to 3. Team B felt that this was an unfair game and most of the calls didn't go their way. Game 3: Club A consisted of Raj, Sandeep, Vincent, and Daisee. Club B consisted of Veer, Micah, Rocky, and Geoff. This was a tight game. Veer used his speed in this game to set up a couple of plays but it was Micah's unconventional goal that broke a 2-2 tie, giving Team B a 3-2 win. Micah scored 4 goals, although 2 of his goals were rather unconventional but he showed his ability to get open and create space for potential passes. Micah and Veer seemed to have a good give and go team work, although Micah would probably tell you that he could have scored more goals if he had put the finishing touches on some of them. Veer scored 4 goals but could have been 6 goals, He used combination of speed and power shots in his game. He was missing his usual linemate Justin Wong who was out due to flu, however Micah provided a good replacement for Justin Wong. Veer felt good about his speed and shots tonight. Rocky scored 1 goal today. One can tell that this player is all about sportsmanship and he is a player that is dedicated and committed in his playing. It was observed that he was playing through several injuries. It is that type of attitude will make him excel. Rocky will probably try and be more aggressive offensively the next game. Geoff scored 2 goals today, he played like his usual self today, often times running up for the ball and hoping to get a pass and finish the play. Couple of people questioned his winter jacket that he was wearing to warm up. The guy seemed to be dressed for a -21 degrees weather but later he took of his jacket. Raj scored 3 goals today, He played back and controlled the plays from the back. His timely passing and power shots were the key today. He played an aggressive defense. Overall he had a solid game however he had 2 intentional hand balls on what appeared to be balls that were going in goal. He has been given a warning regarding his intentional hand balls for future games. Sandeep scored 3 goals. Today he was all about retaining the ball and passing the ball to his teammates. Truly one of the tough guys in the league, he uses his body and shielding power to block away opposing defenders when he has the ball. Rarely does he loses the ball when he has the possession. Opposing team questioned his sportsmanship when he continued to play on when an opposing player was down on the ground. The play later resulted in a goal. Vincent scored 3 goals. He had good passing with Raj and Sandeep. He uses his hockey strategy and tries to incorporate it in soccer. Daisee as his usual self scored 0 goals and was win less in the teams he played. Famous for his bone headed moves, tonight he disappeared for about 10 minutes during the 2nd game and then upon his entry was kneeling down playing with his phone when the opposing team scored a crucial goal that eventually led to defeat. Scoresheet Game Statistics Games played | Games Won | Games Loss | Goals | Goals per game